1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of pulmonary treatments, and specifically to a bronchoscopic method of treating air leaks in a lung.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air leaks that allow air inhaled through a person's mouth to leak out of a lung and into the pleural cavity or other cavity within the person's chest are frequently experienced by people with severe emphysema or other chronic pulmonary disorders. In the pathology of air leaks, there is a disruption of the lung pleura, parenchyma (tissue) and airways producing abnormal direct communication of inspired air to the thoracic cavity. Also, air leaks are a common complication of lung surgery and lung trauma. This undesired flow of air into the pleural cavity can ultimately lead to severe pneumothorax and collapse of the lungs caused by the loss of the normal pressure differential between the pleural cavity and the lung. Alveolar-pleural fistulas refer to a communication between the lung parenchyma and the pleural space and is commonly observed after trauma or in patients with weak and diseased lungs. Broncho-pleural fistulas are communications between the mainstream lobar, lobar or segmental bronchus and the pleural space and in many cases are consequence of surgery.
Typical treatment of air leaks involves the placement of chest tubes connected to a water trap/seal system to allow the leaked air to be drained from the pleural cavity in order to prevent tension pneumothorax and hopefully reverse the collapse of the lung. Some air leaks heal quickly within a few days without the need for intervention. Others, however, can take weeks or longer, while still others ultimately require surgery to resolve the leak.
Some bronchoscopic solutions have been developed for treatment of air leaks. For example the use of various plugs, glues, adhesives, and sealing agents have been used, with limited success. One problem with such occlusive devices is that they tend to dislodge from the patient's lung when the patient coughs. Thus, there remains a need for improvements to bronchoscopic air leak treatment procedures and systems.